


Picnic

by amaresu



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakaba has a picnic with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fuda100 drabble exchange.

Humming quietly to herself she finished packing the basket. Carrying it into the living room she collected a blanket from the couch and walked over to the computer. She pressed the appropriate button and waited for Kotaro and Kojiro. It was a short wait and within seconds she had them through the Suzaku Gate and with her into the Gensoukai. Laughing in sheer delight she set up the picnic, she didn't come here as often as she would like. Today though she had a free afternoon with two of her dearest friends and the beauty of the Gensoukai around them.


End file.
